


Местоположение неизвестно

by Chif



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитана во льдах обнаружили в середине шестидесятых, и этот факт существенно изменил курс истории. В том числе, в отношении Джеймса Барнса и Тони Старка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Местоположение неизвестно

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение** : Стив немного еврейская мамочка. Но его можно понять и простить!

1991 ГОД  
ЮГОСЛАВИЯ  
ТОЧНОЕ МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЕ ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО

— Ты серьёзно забрал ребёнка Говарда? — говорит Джеймс, едва услышав в трубке сонное «Алло?». 

Стив вздыхает вместо ответа.

— Серьёзно? — продолжает Джеймс. — Ты? Ребёнка?

Потому что, правда что ли? Джеймс месяц, как уехал на задание, а Стив умудрился обзавестись ребёнком. _Стив_.

Разве мальчишке не нужен настоящий дом, после того, как его родителей убили?

— …Помнишь, как моя мама любила приговаривать, что чужие дети быстро растут? — неожиданно спрашивает Стив.

— Ну да, — подтверждает Джеймс.

— «Ребёнку» семнадцать, дружище, — в голосе Стива слышится неподдельная тоска. — Он больше не тот малыш, который звал меня «дядей Стиви» и каждый раз уламывал тебя поиграть в лошадку.

— Да? — удивляется Джеймс.

Потому что он поклясться готов, что ползал на карачках по особняку Старка с мелким Тони на загривке максимум пару лет назад. 

Семнадцать?

— Сегодня он сказал мне, цитирую, «Стив, я уже не девственник и умею пользоваться средствами контрацепции», — к тоске в голосе Стива примешивается осуждение. — А вчера: «Стив, то, что я смотрю на задницу этого парня, не означает, что я гей… На задницы девушек я тоже смотрю, это называется бисексуальность. Думал, в твоём каменном веке этот термин уже открыли».

— Кхе, — говорит Джеймс. — Серьёзно?

— Да, — Стив совсем грустнеет.

— Ну… _Семнадцать_? — повторяет Джеймс, пытаясь вспомнить, когда он видел парня в последний раз. Тогда ему было лет… двенадцать? Или меньше? Потом Говард решил отправить его в какую-то школу… и, кажется, Джеймс начинает даже припоминать, что мелкий вундеркинд вроде её и окончить успел. Вот только, когда же это было?..

Чёрт, чужие дети так быстро растут.

А сам Джеймс, видимо, слишком много работает.

— И я не то, чтобы забрал его себе, — говорит Стив. — Тони сказал, что лучше уж я, чем Пегги, потому что Пегги точно попытается сделать из него человека, а у меня для этого нет свободного времени.

Джеймс хмыкает.

— Я смотрю, тебе будет весело.

Стив тяжело вздыхает.

И Джеймс почти на сто процентов уверен, что это кармическая месть.

1992 ГОД  
НЬЮ-ЙОРК  
ОСОБНЯК НА 5 АВЕНЮ

Восемнадцатый день рождения Тони отмечают с размахом, достойным Говарда Старка. За размах отвечает Обадайя Стейн, от которого так веет самодовольством, за наличие именинника в поле зрения приглашённых гостей — Стивен Роджерс.

Сам Джеймс пьёт что-то трагично безалкогольное у стены и отчётливо понимает, что Стиви не справляется.

Тони — серьёзно, куда делся тот забавный малыш? — раздаёт направо и налево обворожительные улыбки, но стоит Стиву отвлечься на кого-то знакомого, исчезает в мгновение ока, заставляя себя искать. И Джеймс может его понять. Если бы его заставили восемнадцатый день рождения отмечать в компании членов совета директоров, акционеров и просто дорогих расчётливому сердцу Обадайи Стейна людей, он бы тоже взбунтовался.

Вот и сейчас Тони исчезает за резной дверью, стоит только Стиви попасть в цепкие руки какой-то пожилой дамы (ну, то есть, для разнообразия, женщины своего возраста). Стив кидает на Джеймса умоляющий взгляд, в котором легко можно расшифровать два варианта мольбы. И Джеймс решает думать, что Стив очень просит его присмотреть за Тони.

Всё лучше, чем спасать Стива от дамы. Тут-то Джеймс не сомневается, что он сможет отбиться сам. Первые двадцать семь лет у него ведь это успешно получалось.

Так что он серьёзно кивает Стиву, отворачивается, идёт по следу Тони и обнаруживает того в компании слишком демократично одетого для этого праздника чёрнокожего парня.

— Барнс, — говорит Тони тоскливо.

— А раньше звал «дядя Баки», — делится с парнем Джеймс и протягивает руку. Тот хмыкает и пожимает её. 

— Джеймс Роудс, — представляется он. — Но и просто «Роуди» сойдёт.

— Джеймс Барнс. 

Тони фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Роуди мой друг из колледжа.

— Тони камень на моей шее, — в тон ему отзывается Роуди. — Думал, поседею в двадцать лет.

— Стиви поймёт твои чувства, — кивает Джеймс. — Ну так… Почему вы прячетесь здесь?

— Оби сказал, что это неприлично, у Роуди же нет костюма, а у нас тут… сука, приём, — последние слова Тони почти выплёвывает и кривится. Но потом берёт себя в руки и довольно бодро продолжает: — Но одно у него не отнять, заставил меня всё-таки почувствовать, что отец сегодня со мной.

Джеймс хмурится.

— Это твой день рождения, — говорит он. — По мне, так можешь провести его с кем хочешь.

— Я и пытаюсь, но Оби промыл Стиву мозг, так что он теперь думает, что всё происходящее очень важно для моего будущего. 

— И возможно он прав, — комментирует Роуди со вздохом.

Тони слова закатывает глаза.

А Джеймс достаёт из кармана ключи от машины и кидает их в руки Роуди.

— Барнс? — удивляется Тони.

— Много не пить, вернуться до полуночи. И, Тони, что ты должен сказать, если незнакомый дядя предложит тебе мороженое и сесть к нему в фургончик?

— Круто, обожаю мороженое и приключения! — преувеличенно восторженно выдыхает Тони, притворяясь. 

— Молодец, — кивает Джеймс. — А потом хватай его за яйца и не отпускай, пока не согласится на любые условия.

Тони ухмыляется и кивает. Роуди смотрит на них, как на психов, и качает головой.

Джеймс провожает их до задней двери, объясняя, где именно оставил машину, а потом возвращается в холл.

Стиви танцует с пожилой дамой и смотрит на него с ненавистью.

О, изображает непонимание Джеймс и одними губами спрашивает:

— Так я должен был тебя спасти?

И после этого Капитан Америка, оплот свободы и справедливости, показывает ему в ответ неприличный жест. Вот что значит полгода жизни с Тони Старком под одной крышей, дамы и господа!

1995 ГОД  
НЬЮ-ЙОРК  
ГДЕ-ТО В БРУКЛИНЕ 

Три года Джеймс видит Тони мельком и изредка, зато слушает про него едва ли не через день. Роджерс даже на миссии умудряется в процессе обезвреживания очередной сомнительной злодейской организации рассказывать о том, какой Тони молодец, какие у Тони большие успехи, что Тони сказал и что Тони сделал. В общем, изрядно пугает поведением гордого, но до крайности обеспокоенного папаши. С одной стороны, это даже приносит пользу. Если кто и выйдет на их канал связи, ни за что не поверит, что это тот самый Щ.И.Т. Но с другой… Джеймсу начинает казаться, что о личной жизни Стива он знает меньше.

А потом он покупает «Нью-Йорк Таймс» в киоске на углу и видит Тони на обложке «Форбс». Тони двадцать один, он стал главой компании Говарда, сразу же представил новую дальнобойную винтовку (которую Джеймс уже успел оценить) и больше не выглядит мелким взъерошенным воробышком, а за его спиной стоит всё такой же самодовольный Обадайя Стейн. Джеймс даже раздумывает, не купить ли журнал, но так и уходит с одной газетой в руках. Впрочем, про Тони в ней тоже пишут, используя обороты, которые никогда не звучали в речи Стива: будущее оружейной промышленности, достойный преемник Говарда Старка и продолжение династии.

— Мне кажется, Тони слишком много пьёт, — говорит Стив ещё через пару месяцев, тоже сменив пластинку.

— Ну, — хмыкает Джеймс, — по крайней мере, теперь он это делает законно.

Стив хмурится и садится ещё прямее, чем раньше. Перед ним на столе стоит кружка зелёного чая, Джеймс с наслаждением делает глоток крепкого кофе.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Дружище, парень вырос. У него своя компания, свой дом, своя машина. Едва ли ты можешь что-то ему запретить. Просто слушать не станет.

Стив вздыхает и опускает плечи.

— С тех пор, как Тони переехал в Малибу, он почти мне не звонит. А когда звоню я, говорит, что работает. Или что занят. И даже не всегда сам говорит. Тони начал работать над созданием искусственного интеллекта, так что иногда мне отвечает вежливый голос с британским акцентом.

— Значит, правда, работает, — улыбается Джеймс.

Стив замирает, не донеся кружку до рта и спрашивает:

— Я веду себя глупо, да?

— Нет, — Джеймс закатывает глаза. — Ты просто забрал ребёнка Говарда. Я бы бегал в панике ещё четыре года назад.

Стив вздыхает и достаёт из кармана телефон.

1999 ГОД  
КАЛИФОРНИЯ  
10660, МАЛИБУ ПОЙНТ, 90210 

Джеймс приезжает к Тони домой, чтобы доставить посылку от Стива. Стива, использовавшего формулировку «ты же всё равно будешь там недалеко» и надавившего на жалость.

Он нажимает на дверной звонок и вздрагивает, когда незнакомый голос произносит:

— Добрый день, мистер Барнс, добро пожаловать.

Замок щёлкает, и дверь легко открывается.

— Мистер Старк в мастерской, но я уже уведомил его о вашем прибытии, так что он поднимется через пару минут. Чтобы скрасить время ожидания, могу предложить вам напитки. К сожалению, только предложить. Взять их вам придётся самостоятельно.

Джеймс настороженно оглядывается, пытаясь найти источник этого голоса, и только потом вспоминает, что Стив что-то рассказывал про искусственный интеллект.

— А вы… вас? — он прочищает горло. — Как мне к вам обращаться?

— Просто Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., мистер Барнс.

— Ну, конечно.

Джеймс мог бы догадаться. Дворецкий с британский акцентом. Естественно, Тони назвал программу именно так. Хотя, если подумать, сам мистер Джарвис вряд ли пришёл бы от этого в восторг.

— Барнс! — восклицает Тони, возникнув из-за угла. — Чем обязан?

— Стив просил меня передать тебе вот это, — Джеймс ставит коробку на стол

Тони смотрит на неё с подозрением.

— Теперь ты и со стола вещи брать отказываешься? — хмыкает Джеймс.

— Да нет, — Тони передёргивает плечами. — Просто в последний раз посылка от Стива включала в себя брошюрки анонимных алкоголиков.

— Он просто волнуется, — вздыхает Джеймс. — И мне тоже больше нравится, когда он заботится о благе человечества. Потому что всё это внимание, сконцентрированное исключительно на тебе…

Его передёргивает.

Он любит Стива, Стив ему как брат, но в те долгие месяцы, когда Стив его спасал и возвращал, Джеймс был готов придушить его. Даже когда всё вспомнил.

Ведь если Стив делает что-то одно, Стива становится слишком много. Вот в чём проблема.

И Тони выглядит так, словно добрался до самого края терпения.

— Он считает, что я ребёнок, о котором он должен заботиться, — говорит он.

— Ты ему как сын, — Джеймс пожимает плечами. — Вполне естественно, что он о тебе заботится.

— А есть какой-нибудь способ его остановить? — с надеждой спрашивает Тони.

— Капитана Америку?

— Точно.

Тони тяжело вздыхает и открывает коробку, заглядывает внутрь, хмыкает и закрывает её обратно. Джеймса так и подмывает, спросить, что там, но он по лицу Тони видит, что тот скажет в ответ что-то саркастичное.

— Кофе?

— Да, — Джеймс кивает и идёт за Тони на кухню. Увидел бы он это царство хрома в тридцатых, подумал бы, что его украли пришельцы.

— Ты вообще как здесь оказался? — спрашивает Тони.

— Работа, — коротко говорит Джеймс.

— Ну да-а-а, — соглашается Тони. — Секретное задание секретной организации, о которой я ничего не знаю, потому что это секрет.

— Мысль уловил. Расскажешь, как у тебя дела, чтобы мне было, что рассказать Стиву?

Тони наигранно трагично вздыхает и морщится.

— Работаю, перебираю двигатель корвета, придумал новую бомбу и нанял новую помощницу, потому что старая была ночным кошмаром.

— И как тебе новая? — улыбается Джеймс.

— Пока справляется, — Тони пожимает плечами. — Она ничего так, рыжая, забавная, только что из колледжа. Назвал её Пеппер.

— Тони, — Джеймс пытается изобразить укоризненный взгляд. — Нельзя «называть» людей. Ты же не котёнка завёл.

Он отмахивается.

— Она не против. Чувствую, Хэппи её предупредил.

Джеймс опять закатывает глаза. Иногда Тони бывает просто невозможным, и Джеймс начинает понимать обеспокоенность Стива, и...

Подождите-ка.

— Тони, — мрачно говорит он, — когда ты начал звать меня исключительно «Барнс». Это ты меня тоже… «назвал»?

Тони смотрит на него недоумённо, а потом фыркает и смеётся, запрокинув голову назад.

И Джеймс впервые по-настоящему замечает, что он вырос.

И вот это… совсем нехорошо.

2004 ГОД  
НЬЮ-ЙОРК  
ГДЕ-ТО В БРУКЛИНЕ 

— Ему за тридцать, а у него ещё не было серьёзных отношений, — говорит Стив.

— Эм…

Джеймс на пару минут вполне себе буквально теряет дар речи. В голове роятся фразы гипотетического ответа, начиная с проникновенного замечания: «Стиви, тебе “слегка” за восемьдесят, кто бы говорил» — и заканчивая недоумённым вопросом: «С каких пор ты стал еврейской мамочкой?». 

— С каких пор ты стал еврейской мамочкой? — спрашивает Джеймс, вскинув брови. 

Стив хмурится и мрачнеет на глазах.

— Хорошо, я преувеличил, — говорит он. — Отношений вообще. Тони тридцать, а дольше шести часов он ещё не с кем не встречался.

— Ну, шесть часов для обычного человека — это довольно хороший показатель, — Джеймс одобрительно кивает. За что и получает пинок под столом. И был бы и он обычным человеком, конец бы пришёл его голени.

Стив укоризненно молчит.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься лезть в личную жизнь Тони, — говорит Джеймс. — Это же Тони, он может заморозить тебя до лучших времён или натравить Пеппер. И лучше уж заморозка, друг.

Стив вздыхает и смотрит глазами пнутого лабрадора.

— Я просто желаю ему счастья, — как-то странно говорит он.

— Стив, — Джеймс с подозрением сужает глаза, — что ты уже наделал?

Стив виновато разводит руками.

— Что-то достойное заморозки.

2009 ГОД  
КАЛИФОРНИЯ  
10660, МАЛИБУ ПОЙНТ, 90210

— Стив убьёт меня.

— Стив однажды организовал мне свидание вслепую, — хмыкает Тони и устраивается в кровати поудобнее, — с чуваком, который оказался совершенно отмороженным на голову, так что Стив мне должен. И потом, ему не обязательно знать. Ну, или мы можем напоить его свежесинтезированным самогоном, чтобы он немного расслабился, прежде чем рассказывать. На тебя же подействовал, значит и его с ног свалит.

Джеймс вздыхает, трёт пальцами глаза.

— Точно убьёт, — говорит он.

Тони издаёт звук, похожий на «пф-ф-ф». 

— Говорю же, что Стив не знает, то ему не повредит. Расслабься уже.

— Скажет, что я сорвал цветочек невинности его любимого сыночка, — с каменным лицом продолжает Джеймс, — убьёт и закопает в бескрайних землях Бруклина.

Тони садится на кровати и смотрит так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

— Барнс? Ты… — и тут Джеймс не выдерживает и начинает смеяться. Тони хлопает рукой по его животу и улыбается. — Козёл ты, Барнс. 

Джеймс дёргает его на себя, перекатывается, чтобы Тони оказался снизу, наклоняется, целует губы, толкается в рот языком и стонет, когда чужие пальцы оказываются у него в волосах. 

Стиву они ничего не говорят.

2010 ГОД  
НОВАЯ ЗЕЛАНДИЯ  
40 КМ ЗАПАДНЕЕ КРАЙСТЧЕРЧА

Джеймс защёлкивает наручники на запястьях мальчишки, организовавшего землетрясение магнитудой 7,1 балла. В итоге ему нечего не будет, Джеймс-то прекрасно знает, что при приземлении в Вашингтоне его уже будет ждать профессор Ксавье с предложением, от которого невозможно отказаться, но лучше уж припугнуть сразу.

Чтобы, так сказать, не было соблазна повторить знакомство.

— Агент Барнс! Вас вызывает капитан.

Джеймс кивает подошедшему Коулсону и оставляет его разбираться с парнем. Стив обычно не связывается с ним на миссиях, если они работают не вместе. Знает ведь прекрасно, что он занят, так что Джеймс чувствует, как нехорошо начинает сосать под ложечкой от плохого предчувствия.

Уорд передаёт ему телефон, специально оставленный в машине.

Джеймс кивает ему и смотрит на экран. Там отображается информация о пятнадцати пропущенных вызовов от Стива, и предчувствие становится сильнее.

Джеймс нажимает на иконку с зелёной трубкой, подносит телефон к уху и уже через пару гудков слышит голос друга.

— Баки, ты мне нужен, — и этот голос абсолютно спокоен. Так спокоен, что Джеймсу становится по-настоящему страшно. — Два часа назад у Тони была презентация новой ракеты в Афганистане и, по дороге на военную базу, на конвой напали.

— Что? — у Джеймса темнеет перед глазами.

— Со мной связался полковник Роудс, — всё так же спокойно продолжает Стив. — Он утверждает, что среди мёртвых Тони нет. Я вылетаю в Афганистан через пятнадцать минут, и ты будешь мне там нужен.

— Я там буду, — говорит Джеймс, и Стив отключается, не попрощавшись.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Уорд. И видимо выражение его лица совсем зверское, раз даже этот парень решился на такую вежливость.

— Нет, — говорит Джеймс. — Ничего с ним не случится.

Он пытается держать себя в руках, потому что нет такой истерики, которая могла бы помочь. Поэтому Джеймс держит себя в руках, приказывает всем ехать в аэропорт, где их ждёт самолёт Щ.И.Т.а, ведёт внедорожник с нормальной скоростью, связывается с Фьюри и по-военному чётко просит его отпустить.

Фьюри разрешает, потому что у него нет другого выхода, кроме как разрешить.

А потом, несколько минут спустя, Джеймсу приходит сообщение от оператора на телефон. В нём говорится о том, что в 10 часов 32 минуты абонент с номером +1-151-530-5141 пытался ему дозвониться.

И Джеймсу хочется взвыть в голос, потому что он знает этот номер наизусть.

2010 ГОД  
АФГАНИСТАН  
КАБУЛ

Шасси самолёта касаются взлётно-посадочной полосы, и Джеймс встаёт раньше, чем пилот начинает тормозить.

— Взлетайте сразу после дозаправки, — говорит он Коулсону. 

— Да, сэр, — кивает тот. 

И этим Коулсон хорош. Другой на его месте устроил бы ему допрос с пристрастием, но Фил просто кивает и просто выполняет приказ.

Джеймс не дожидается трапа, сам открывает дверь и спрыгивает вниз. 

Стив уже ждёт.

— Есть новости?

— Полковнику Роудсу удалось получить снимки со спутника, — говорит Стив, пока они идут к зданию. Джеймс чувствует, как на палящем солнце начинает нагреваться его левая рука и думает, что Тони за поломку спустит с него шкуру, ведь теперь он носит не руку ГИДРЫ, а руку от Тони, а тот очень ревностно относится к своим вещам, и…

Джеймс морщится и спотыкается от проскользнувшей мысли.

— Баки? — Стив хмурится.

— Что видно на снимках?

Стив передёргивает плечами. Он бледнее, чем обычно. Джеймс знает, что он умирает от ужаса внутри, потому что чувствует то же самое.

Вот только Стив не догадывается об этом.

— Немного, — говорит он. — По большей части, только то, что они увезли Тони в направлении гор, о чём и так можно было догадаться. 

— Кто-нибудь… — Джеймс сжимает зубы, потому что ему сложно сказать это вслух. — Кто-нибудь видел, был ли он жив?

— Нет, — у Стива тоже каменеет лицо. — Они бы не забрали Тони с собой, если бы он был…

Стив тоже не может сказать это вслух.

— Спасибо, что прилетел, — говорит он вместо этого. 

— Это же Тони.

Джеймс думает, что сейчас не лучшее время заканчивать это предложение. «Это же Тони, Стив, мы с ним переспали в прошлом году. Я струсил рассказать об этом, а Тони не захотел рассказать, потому что, Стив, никто ведь не хочет рассказывать вещи, которые тебе точно не понравятся. Но мы переспали и с тех пор трахаемся только друг с другом. И, помнишь, ты говорил, что Тони никогда не был в отношениях? Похоже, это они и есть, и я был в ужасе от этой мысли ещё сегодня утром, но сейчас есть шанс, что я никогда больше его не увижу, и от этого мне хочется немедленно найти его и никогда не выпускать из вида. Потому что это единственное, что теперь имеет хоть какое-то значение».

— Спасибо, — повторяет Стив. — Вместе мы сможем его найти.

— Да, — говорит Джеймс.

Главное, чтобы они смогли найти его живым.

2010 ГОД  
АФГАНИСТАН  
ГОРЫ ГИНДУКУШ

Джеймс ненавидит горы. Слишком большая территория, слишком много мест, где можно спрятаться. Ненавидит долбанный Афганистан, талибов и операцию «Несокрушимая свобода». Ненавидит одного идиота, любящего выделываться и решившего провести презентацию продукта в полевых условиях.

Джеймс закидывает на плечо винтовку и идёт на выход.

С нападения на конвой прошло почти три месяца. И они со Стивом старательно не говорят о том, что если бы Тони был жив, Старк Индастрис получили бы требования о выкупе, просто продолжают поиски. Приятнее думать, что Тони просто может принести своим похитителям больше пользы, чем денег они могут получить.

Это же _Тони-чёртов-Старк_.

— Баки, ты куда собрался? — Стив хмурится, выскакивает из палатки вслед за ним.

— В горы. Потерял иголку, сожги стог и проведи магнитом.

Стив вздыхает и кладёт тёплую ладонь ему на плечо.

— Дружище, ты не можешь в одиночестве уничтожить всех талибов в этих горах. Патронов не хватит.

Джеймс морщится.

Его злит собственная беспомощность. 

Злит, что никто не может помочь.

Злит, что Тони где-то там, в горах, не так уж и далеко, а он всё равно не может его найти.

— Надо было поставить на него долбанный маячок, — с пугающей искренностью говорит он.

Стив снова вздыхает.

— Сам же говорил, что Тони больше не ребёнок… Раньше я и не подозревал, что он тебе так дорог.

Стив всё ещё не в курсе.

Джеймс сжимает зубы до скрипа.

— Стив… — говорит он и тут же замолкает.

Если они не найдут Тони, Стиву лучше не знать, какое место тот занимал в жизни Джеймса.

— Бак? — Стив обеспокоенно смотрит на него, и в его взгляде Джеймсу чудится что-то странное.

— Я всё равно пойду, — говорит он. 

— Я знаю. Ты же разведчик. Только не забудь потом позвать меня.

2010 ГОД  
АФГАНИСТАН  
ГОРЫ ГИНДУКУШ

Джеймс привычно проверяет, всё ли на месте. Рядом с ним точно также делает Стив. Почти как в сороковых, когда они громили заводы ГИДРЫ. Вот только раньше они сражались ради мира на земле, а сейчас цель у них очень даже личная.

Вернуть себе одного гениального идиота.

Стив коротко кивает, достаёт щит. Джеймс берёт в прицел винтовки охранника и… не успевает нажать на курок. Потому что в глубине лагеря Десяти колец начинается весьма подозрительная активность. 

Кто-то кричит, кто-то в кого-то стреляет и получает струю пламени из огнемёта в ответ.

— Боже, — выдыхает Стив.

— Твою мать, — сквозь зубы цедит Джеймс и вскакивает на ноги, бросаясь к источнику шума. Возможно, не самый продуманный план, но он поклясться готов, что такую хрень среди террористов может сотворить только Тони.

У Стива вон иллюзий тоже нет, потому что он снимает охранника ударом щита и в мгновение ока оказывается рядом.

Добраться они, впрочем, не успевают. Раздаётся взрыв, их сшибает с ног волной и уже лёжа на горячем песке Джеймс видит, как из эпицентра в небо взмывает что-то… что-то…

— Тони, — говорит он.

— Тони, — соглашается Стив.

Они провожают уменьшающую точку взглядом, запоминая направление и траекторию полёта. И Джеймс искренне надеется, что мягкую посадку идиот предусмотрел. 

2010 ГОД  
АФГАНИСТАН  
БАКТРИЙСКАЯ РАВНИНА 

Первым до Тони в несколько прыжков добегает Стив, а потом его место занимает Роуди. Джеймс медленно подходит ближе как раз в нужный момент, чтобы услышать:

— В следующий раз поедешь со мной, хорошо?

Тони молчит, кивает, приобнимает Роуди одной рукой и смотрит Джеймсу в глаза. 

— Никакого следующего раза, — говорит Джеймс.

Тони кивает ещё раз, поднимается на ноги с помощью Стива и Роуди, а потом шагает вперёд, практически падая Джеймсу в объятья.

— Никакого. Следующего. Раза. — Повторяет он.

— Да, — соглашается Тони. — Думал, что умру, не сказав, что люблю тебя.

Джеймс прижимает его ближе, обнимает, не собирается выпускать из рук никогда в жизни.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Тони ему в шею, так что мурашки бегут по спине.

Джеймс всхлипывает и понимает, что щекам так мокро из-за бегущих по ним слёз.

— Ого, — говорит Роуди, и его голос доносится как сквозь толщу воды. — Ты знал?

— Я же не идиот, — тепло отзывается Стив.

Джеймс закрывает глаза и тихо говорит Тони на ухо три слова.

Три слова, десять букв.


End file.
